


Plus que de la magie

by Nelja



Series: Magies ambiguës [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, F/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow et Yuuko discutent d'érotisme et d'objets magiques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus que de la magie

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.
> 
> Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock sur le thème "magie érotique - passé des deux grands sorciers".

"J'ai ici," affirme tranquillement Yuuko, désignant un petit flacon d'un bleu transparent, "une infusion de fleurs de lune dans des larmes de sirène. Une seule goutte peut éveiller le désir passionné d'un homme, deux le mettent à genoux, trois le rendent fou. Si une jeune fille fut assez inconsciente pour en faire boire plus de quatre gouttes à celui qu'elle aimait, alors son histoire offensa les esprits de l'équilibre au point d'être effacée des livres et des mémoires."

La sorcière sourit à Clow, engageante, tournant vers lui son visage et son torse serré dans un corset vert sombre, brodé de feuilles appartenant à des plantes d'un autre monde, qui met parfaitement en valeur son opulente poitrine. Le mouvement est un parfait arc de cercle, d'une grâce céleste ; il donne une longue ondulation à ses cheveux lisses couleur de plume de corbeau, met en valeur la souplesse et la finesse incroyables de sa taille, alors que tintent les grelots fixés aux dentelures du bas de son corset, comme une musique insistante qui accompagne chacun de ses pas.

"J'ai connu un magicien" répond Clow, élégamment appuyé sur un canapé, sirotant sa coupe de saké, "qui, au prix de longues recherches, pouvait cristalliser en apparence humaine, ou presque humaine, l'essence de ce qu'il trouvait le plus beau. Il pouvait dormir avec des tigres sauvages ou des papillons aux vives couleurs ; il pouvait prendre pour amants les aubes d'été, les vagues qui se brisent sur les rochers, la musique d'un violon ou l'odeur des pêches mûres."

Yuuko a un regard appréciateur devant l'exploit que cela représente, dans lequel l'intérêt et la curiosité perverse brillent un instant, avant d'être voilés par un jugement purement professionnel comme le soleil par les nuages.

Clow ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà vu un regard aussi profond, aussi passionnant à observer sans relâche. Il pourrait se demander si elle n'a pas ajouté dans son saké une goutte de la potion de larmes de sirènes dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure, ou quelque autre équivalent, mais non. Il sait qu'il y a de nombreux charmes pour obséder un homme, et sa propre puissance magique serait suffisante pour tous les contrer. Il est autrement plus difficile de résister à cette beauté arrogante et parfaite, à cette intelligence aiguë, à cet humour impénétrable, le tout joint à une force magique sans doute aussi grande que la sienne.

"Est-ce lui qui a inspiré vos Clow Cards ?" demande-t-elle, sarcastique. "Voilà qui amènerait un tout nouvel éclairage sur le sujet."

Clow a un sourire en coin, remonte ses lunettes, répond d'un air entendu : "Si ce n'était que ça !"

Il ne se rappelle plus comment ils en sont venus à parler de magie érotique, mais il aime l'ambiance doucement sensuelle qui s'est créée entre eux, toute en allusions détachées et en désir feutré. Et une frustration montante, qui n'est ni le désespoir profond devant ce qu'on veut sans pouvoir jamais l'obtenir, ni l'impatience devant les contrariétés qui font perdre son temps, mais un délicat jeu d'attaques et d'esquives, cherchant à atteindre le point qui pourrait concilier leur désir et leur orgueil.

Yuuko poursuit, pensive : "Tout de même, a-t-il pensé à appliquer ce sort sur les relations sexuelles elles-mêmes ? Je me demande bien à quoi peut ressemble l'incarnation d'un orgasme..."

Clow rit doucement : "Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu tant d'imagination."

"Ce ne devait pas être un très bon magicien, alors." Yuuko marche à petits pas pour rejoindre son siège, aussi élégante que si la conversation était sur le sujet le plus distingué possible, aussi sensuelle que si tout aspect technique en était écarté.

Sa jupe est faite de bandes de tissu aux multiples couleurs, qui devraient être criardes mais sont aussi subtiles qu'un arc-en-ciel. Elles ne sont pas cousues ensemble, à chaque pas elles s'écartent pour dévoiler le mollet, la jambe, le bas de la cuisse, avant de retomber en place. Parfois, la robe se fend plus haut, pour un pas plus décidé, ou un courant d'air. C'est presque impossible de la quitter des yeux, de peur de manquer les visions de la peau blanche et délicate, qui ne durent qu'un instant avant que les bandes multicolores retombent autour des larges hanches, comme une corolle.

Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'inventer un sort qui permet de changer une fleur en jeune fille, quand une simple robe suffit à changer une femme en fleur.

Assise à nouveau sur un fauteuil confortable, elle s'étire, la tête renversée en arrière, et Clow est persuadé qu'elle sait parfaitement à quel point cela révèle ses lourds seins blancs ; pour cela, plus que par décence, il ne le mentionnera pas.

"Le lit de la princesse de Sahinia," murmure Clow, "était formé de milliers d'ailes. Quand la princesse venait se coucher, elles la caressaient doucement comme une eau rafraîchissante, mais quand elle y amenait ses amants, leur toucher devenait de flamme."

"Celui-là m'intéresse assez." approuve Yuuko. "Etait-ce joli, ou seulement confortable ?"

Clow a un clin d'oeil : "Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et non seulement dans les livres. Aussi, si vous le désirez, il me sera simple d'en conjurer une éphémère réplique."

"Voyons cela !" s'exclame la sorcière, et Clow en appelle aux moindres ressources de sa mémoire et de son pouvoir. Ici, rien d'autre que la perfection n'est acceptable.

Le lit est immense, encadré par deux immenses ailes immaculées repliées, qui peuvent s'étendre pour en dissimuler le contenu aux regards. Il est difficile à un oeil non averti de distinguer de quoi sont faits le matelas, les pieds et les draps. On n'y distingue qu'un océan de blanc, pas uni pourtant, comme si des blancs brillants, des blancs entièrement purs et froids, des blancs aux douces ombres grises, se pousuivaient, se fondaient les un dans les autres, éthérés et vivants à la fois. L'impression générale, pourtant, est celle d'une douceur parfaite.

Clow se permet de prendre Yuuko par la main pour la mener jusqu'à son invocation ; c'est comme si c'était lui qui lui faisait les honneurs de ce sort, même s'il sait très bien qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle soit attaquée par les ailes brillantes et dures qui en forment le baldaquin. Même si lui-même le souhaitait, ils sont toujours dans la demeure d'une sorcière, et il faudrait un pouvoir bien supérieur au sien pour émousser les limites de son contrôle.

Yuuko effleure les couvertures d'une main curieuse et en semble satisfaite. Elle s'assied sur la courtepointe, et lance un long et ironique regard de défi à Clow.

Cela pourrait être "pourras-tu me résister ?". Cela pourrait aussi être "auras-tu le courage de me rejoindre ?" En tout cas, c'est la première invitation qu'elle lui lance, et Clow a envie d'y répondre au point de se moquer de ce qu'elle en pensera, force ou faiblesse.

Il s'assied près d'elle, sans la toucher, mais en la dévorant des yeux. Elle-même se couche langoureusement sur le côté, répondant à son regard de toute l'intensité de ses grands yeux rouges.

Elle est insupportable, orgueilleuse et dangereuse. Clow l'aime pour cela. Elle le traîte comme un égal, ce qu'il n'a pas connu depuis longtemps ; avec une compétition toujours palpable entre eux deux, qui n'a pourtant pas pour but d'écraser l'autre.

Finalement, c'est comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait cédé, comme si les douces ailes avaient senti leur désir et les avaient poussés l'un contre l'autre, sans laisser à aucun d'entre eux l'humiliation de demander ou l'impolitesse de prendre sans invitation. Déjà, en un océan de blancheur lumineuse, leurs bouches se rejoignent, habiles et avides. Déjà, une infinité de plumes soutiennent et guident leurs corps, s'alignant juste là où ils ont besoin d'appui, dégrafant et faisant glisser leurs vêtements sur leurs corps, enflammant l'intégralité de leur peau en de douces caresses.

Et pourtant, peut-être est-ce parce que Clow est habitué à la magie ou parce que c'est une part du miracle, mais cela a tout d'une chose naturelle, rien d'un tour de passe-passe qui détournerait l'attention de ce qui compte vraiment. La blancheur des plumes est lumineuse, et le contact sur sa peau délicieux, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la grâce du corps dénudé de Yuuko, souple comme une liane ; ce n'est rien par rapport à l'habileté de ses mains, de ses lèvres, au goût de sa peau, à l'odeur de ses cheveux, à ses gémissements et ses rires en demi-teintes quand il la caresse avec révérence, au mouvement impérieux de ses hanches.

Yuuko est faite de vraie magie, certainement, et bien plus que cela encore.


End file.
